


Fanfiction

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, I suck at this, M/M, Michael Discovers Fanfiction, Smut, and gets turned on by cake smut, and has a crush on calum, but whatevs i hope you like it, i dont know what else to tag, luke likes the idea, the ending sucks sorry, the whole thing sucks actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael shows the boys what a fanfic is, and Luke gets a little more than turned on by the idea of Cake smut.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Luke almost wanks to Cake smut and Calum catches him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

“Hey guys, have you ever read any of this stuff?” Michael walked into the room, not taking his eyes off his phone screen as he plopped on the couch next to Luke, who was cuddling with Calum. Ashton was sitting on the floor, mindlessly scrolling through his twitter.

“What stuff?” Calum asked, turning his attention to Michael. Michael smirked, finally tearing his eyes away from his phone.

“Fanfictions. Smuts, or whatever. Ya know? Those stories fans write about us?” Ashton snorted out a laugh, looking up at Michael.

“You mean the stuff where they write about us fucking one of them?” Michael rolled his eyes while laughing.

“Yeah, but not just them. Sometimes each other.” Well, that got Luke’s attention. He shot up, staring intently at Michael. All the boys gave him confused looks, but figured he was just surprised.

“They do that?” Luke asked, eyes wide. Michael nodded slowly, turning his phone around so Luke could see the words portrayed on the screen. Luke snatched the phone in his hand, reading over the title of the work ‘Cashton One-Shot’. Okay, so Luke has had this little crush on Calum for a while now (it was way more than little), and he didn’t really feel like reading something where he was fucking Ashton. So he played it cool, scoffing and rolling his eyes. “You were reading Cashton stuff? Really Michael?” Calum’s eyes widened and he reached over Luke, snatching the phone. 

“Me and Ashton? Oh my god.” Calum laughed, reading over a couple lines of the imagine. Ashton stood up, yanking the phone from Calum’s grasp.

“Let me see.” Ashton giggled and blushed a bit, reading only the first sentence before throwing it back at Michael. “That’s so inappropriate, how they hell did you come across that?” Michael laughed, shutting off his phone and stuffing it into his pocket.

“A fan sent it to me.” And then the conversation was over, changing to the topic of whether vegemite was better than nutella or not.

 

* * * 

 

But Luke wasn’t done with it. He sat up in bed (it was somewhere between midnight and two in the morning, Luke had lost track of the time a while ago) and was scrolling through his google search. His 5SOS Cake smut google search. Honestly, Luke had no idea what he was doing. Why the hell was he looking up stories of him sucking off his best friend (and long time crush) or whatever? This is so weird. Luke couldn’t even imagine what they boys would do to him if they found out. Innocent little Lukey, reading about Mr. Calum Hood, his fellow band mate, fucking him into oblivion. 

But that didn’t stop him. He clicked on one of the links, mindlessly starting to read. Honestly, it wasn’t super well written, there were a few grammar errors and the plot sucked. But Luke read it anyway, because hey, it was starting to describe how Calum was sucking love bites into his neck, grinding his hips down into Luke’s. And fuck, Luke was starting to actually get hard now. He reached his hand down to palm his own erection, groaning out Calum’s name as he pressed harder. 

The computer was set to the side, but he didn’t need it anymore. He closed his eyes and could practically see Calum hovering over him, could practically taste his lips on his own, could practically hear him saying-

“Luke?!” Luke’s eyes shot open, seeing Calum standing in the doorway.

“Fuck, Calum.” Luke scrambled into a sitting position, throwing a pillow over his lap. His cheeks were bright red as Calum stalked into the room, a confused look on his face. “I’m so sorry, it isn’t what it sounded like, I swear.” Calum ran his fingers through his hair, huffing out a breath.

“When you said my name, I thought you were hurt or something, but, you were really, well, yeah.” Calum awkwardly trailed off, his eyes glancing at Luke’s computer screen. Before Luke even had a chance to shut it, Calum bounded over and snatched it up, looking over the words on the screen. 

“Calum!” Luke reached for the computer, but it was just too far out of reach. Calum scrolled through the fanfiction portrayed on the screen, a smirk slowly taking over his face. Luke blushed and sunk back into the bed, bringing his knees to his chest as Calum closed the computer, quietly chuckling to himself.

“You were wanking to this Luke? To the idea of me fucking you?” Calum slowly walked to the bed until he was standing right at the edge. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Calum’s mouth was right above Luke’s cheek, and his hand began to rub Luke’s thigh. Luke straightened his legs, sighing quietly. “Because I’d love to fuck you.” Luke let out a surprised groan as Calum’s hand slipped up to palm him through his jeans. Calum left a soft kiss to Luke’s cheek, contrasting with the harsh rubbing he was giving Luke’s hard dick. Luke’s eyes screwed shut, but he forced himself to speak.

“Fuck Cal, wait.” Calum immediately stopped, pulling away from Luke’s body with a red-face. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I-I thought you wanted this too, fuck this is embarrassing.” Calum let out a wry chuckle, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Just, can we talk about this before we do it?” Calum looked back at Luke, who’s soft blue eyes were staring up at him hopefully. Calum couldn’t help but smile softly and nod. He sat on the bed next to Luke, turning his head to look at him. Luke blushed a bit, nervously playing with his hands. “Right, so. If we do this, what exactly would it be? Like, would it be a one-time thing, or would we be like, friends with benefits, or something else?” Calum thought carefully, placing a hand on Luke’s thigh and rubbing it softly.

“What do you want it to be?” He murmured, bringing his lips close to Luke’s ear. Luke shivered, his mouth falling open slightly and his eyes closing.

“I, uh, w-want something more,” Luke whispered, looking at Calum for a reaction. Calum smiled, nudging Luke’s cheek with his nose.

“Then we’ll be something more.” Calum pushed Luke’s shoulders down gently, then swung one leg over his waist so he was straddling him. “Will you be my boyfriend Luke?” Luke smiled widely, pulling the Calum down by the collar of his shirt.

“Yes.” Calum placed his lips on Luke’s, moving them slightly in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Luke’s hands went up to Calum’s hair, playing with it softly. When Calum pulled away for air, Luke giggled a bit, making Calum laugh. 

“What?” Luke’s fingers slid through Calum’s hair, playing with the blond-dyed tufts at the front.

“You’re hair is really fluffy.” Calum chuckled, his eyes crinkling in that cute way that makes Luke’s heart flutter. “And you have a cute laugh.” Calum blushed a little and dropped a kiss to Luke’s nose, making him giggle again and scrunch up his nose.

“So do you. You are completely adorable. Now shut up, I’m hard and need to take care of it.” Luke’s breath hitched as Calum grinded his hips down and attached his lips to Luke’s neck, sucking a love bite into the pale skin. His tongue reached out to sooth the bruise, making Luke moan quietly. “The boys are asleep, and I’m kinda tired, so I’m gonna make this quick, okay? Then we can cuddle.” Luke nodded frantically, desperate for Calum to do whatever the fuck he wanted because Luke needed this so bad.

Calum rubbed their clothes dicks together, running one hand over Luke’s bare stomach (who the hell sleeps with a shirt on?) and connected their lips in a fiery kiss. He slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth, running it against the roof of Luke’s mouth before swirling it around Luke’s. Luke moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Calum’s.

“Fuck Luke, I should’ve done this a long time ago.” Luke moaned loudly, and Calum covered his mouth with his hand. “Be quiet love, we don’t want Ashton or Michael walking in, do we?” Luke shook his head, butterflies forming in his stomach at the pet name. 

Calum grinded down harder into Luke, drowning out a moan my kissing Luke’s neck. Luke’s hands had slid down and were holding tightly to the tan skin of Calum’s back, pushing their bodies impossibly closer. As Calum rubbed their cocks harder together, Luke’s fingers scraped down Calum’s back, leaving light red scratches in their wake. Calum groaned into Luke’s neck, kissing his way up to meet Luke’s mouth. 

The kiss was full of teeth and tongue, considering how deeply they were both breathing and how distracted they were boy how much closer they were drawing to their orgasms. 

“Fuck Luke, I’m gonna come.” Luke groaned, biting onto Calum’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. Calum came soon after that, gasping in breaths and kissing Luke’s neck. Watching Calum come undone brought Luke over the edge as well, staining his boxers and sweatpants. 

Calum rolled off Luke, pulling him into his side. “I’m such an idiot for not doing that sooner.” Luke laughed, grabbing Calum’s hand and entwining their fingers. 

“Me too. Goodnight Cal.” Calum kissed the back of Luke’s neck.

“Night Luke.”

 

* * *

 

“Wake up you assholes!” Calum and Luke both groaned as they were woken up by the sounds of their best friends stomping into the room, and Michael’s loud voice telling them to wake up. Calum pulled Luke closer, snuggling his face into Luke’s neck.

“Go away,” he mumbled, raising a hand to flip them off. Michael and Ashton both laughed, climbing onto the bed.

“Not happening after what you put us through last night. I knew you two were in love I totally called it” Ashton laughed. Calum groaned, turning onto his stomach and Luke rubbed his eyes, pouting at the intrusion. 

“Oh my god! Did Luke do that! Fuck, I didn’t know Luke had it in him.” Michael smirked, poking Calum’s back. Calum quickly turned around, hiding the red marks. 

“And is that a hickey Lukey? Wow, you two are such animals!” Ashton poked the bruise on Luke’s neck, making the younger boy groan and swat his hand away.

“Let us sleep you dicks,” Luke muttered, turning around to snuggle into Calum’s chest.

“Fine, but please, the next time you do that, at least make sure we aren’t home.” Calum laughed as Ashton and Michael both left the room.

“You’re amazing Lukey.” Luke giggled, leaving a kiss to Calum’s chest.

“You too.”


End file.
